1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the device adapted to cooperate with a suction nozzle for mounting the connector to the PC board, and particularly to the device which can reliably and efficiently hold a pair of connectors for mounting to the PC board.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,977 discloses a cap detachably attached to a receptacle connector so that such receptacle connector can be picked and displaced, by a suction nozzle, to a specific position on the PC board for a surface mounting soldering. Recently board-to-board connectors are popularly used for interconnecting two parallel spaced PC boards. Understandably, using a pair of connectors respectively disposed on the corresponding boards for mating with each other is not mechanically reliable because these two boards may relatively swing with each other around the lengthwise direction of these two mated connectors. Therefore, to properly and evenly connect these two spaced boards, two connectors are required to be mounted to each board and designedly to be adapted to mate with the corresponding connectors. Under this situation, the connection area between these two boards is substantially a significant rectangular region, not the original single lengthwise region which tends to have the boards vibrate with each other as mentioned before.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,540 discloses a duplex connector assembly including a pair of connector units for cooperation with a removable holding means for mounting to a PC board. Generally speaking, it is somewhat complicated and uneasy to mold a unitary connector assembly including two juxtaposed connector units while still precisely controlling the relative positions and dimensions. Thus, some attempts have been made to use a holding device for simultaneously gripping two parallel spaced simplex connectors and mounting to one PC board. It should be noted that different from the holding device for mounting one simplex connector on a PC board as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,977, using one holding device for simultaneously incorporating two juxtaposed simplex connectors requires higher precision and delicate procedure.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a holding device for simultaneously gripping two spaced connectors in a parallel relation for precisely positioning on the corresponding PC board.